Bleeding Heart
by Sigery97
Summary: Demons rule and Hybrids are treated like pets, Shiro, a vampire falls in love with a Neko with a fear of Vampires. Shiro must mend the Neko's heart before he can have him for himself. Is Ichigo's past really as dead as he thinks? ShiroIchi YAOI Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. That was the sound of Ichigo's shoes on the pavement. He pulled his jacket closer to his lithe, half starved skinny body. It was a freezing night and his thin jacket wasn't helping much. His breaths were slow and warm, cooling seconds after leaving his mouth. Ichigo was an oranget Neko with soft brown eyes. He laid his ears flat against his head for warmth, his tail wrapped around his waist loosely. He shivered. It was too cold to be walking around. But Ichigo was a poor foster child. He got the bare minimal he needed to live, no more, no less.

Ichigo was so focused on his shivering body and finding his way through the dark streets, he didn't hear the soft snicker behind him. He didn't see the gleam of sharp, white teeth. He didn't know there was something behind him till those fangs sunk into his neck. He tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth. Ichigo could hear the light gulping and sucking of his blood. He suppressed a shiver.

After what seemed like eternally, Ichigo was released. He was pale from all the blood sucked out of him. He was shaky and almost instantly fell forward. Someone caught him. Ichigo saw white before passing out. Golden on black eyes glared at the thing that had drunk Ichigo's blood. "Touch MY prey again and I will murder you painfully and slowly" the voice snarled.

The vampire nodded quickly before running in fear. A soft smile appeared over the lips of Ichigo's holder. "You are safe now" the voice murmured to Ichigo. Ichigo purred softly, cuddling closer to the warmth.

_Ichigo sat on a bench, next to him was a beautiful orangette, she looked so much like him. "Mommy…who are we waiting for?" the squeaky, child voice asked._

"_One of my mommy's friend." His mother replied._

_A human appeared, walking towards them. A little fox eared and tailed child with silver hair and slit eyes at his side. Ichigo saw his mother smile. "Sosuke…who's this?" she asked, looking at the silver haired child. The child was probably 6 or 7 years old compared to Ichigo's 5 years._

"_My adopted son, Gin" the brown haired human smiled, a hand on Gin's head. "And this must be your son Ichigo" he added. Ichigo's mother nodded._

_A few minutes later, Ichigo and Gin's parents were talking. Ichigo slid off the bench and went over to Gin. "Ichigo" he chirped, offering his head to shake._

_Gin opened his light blue eyes to blink at Ichigo. Then he smiled. He took Ichigo's hand, flipping it and kissing the top. "Gin" he replied with the same chirp._

_Ichigo was now on the ground, fawn colored eyes wide with shock, ears flat as they hid in his matching hair, hand locked between his chest and other hand, and a dark scarlet blush painted over his cheeks. "What was that for?" Ichigo squeaked._

"_Greeting ~" Gin chirped._

_Ichigo stared at the older hybrid before slowly nodding. "Oh" he muttered._

_The scene suddenly changed. Ichigo was now12, laying flat on his back on an uncomfortable bed. It had been 6 years since his mom married Aizen, 4 years since she died, 3 years since this sexual abuse started. Ichigo groaned, feeling sharp teeth at his neck. His step father dug teeth in the soft part of his throat, sucking at it to draw blood. Ichigo groaned, his vision spotting and his strength draining. Aizen released his throat, lowering his head past the tore shirt to the thighs where the pants had been cut and tore open. Ichigo screamed as those sharp fangs bit on his member. "F-father, stop" he begged. No. Ichigo knew this was only the beginning of his nightly torture._

_The picture shifted again. Ichigo was now sitting in front of three graves. His mother's, his father's, and his step-father's. He clenched his hands, crying. He hated Aizen, yet he was broken at knowing he was dead. Ichigo was all alone. He had no family left. He would be thrown into the foster care system or into orphanage, or maybe a slave. Ichigo shivered, tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed. Alone. He was alone. He didn't belong to anyone. He was now an outcast. Nothing and no one could change this empty hole where his heart had been before it was brutally cut out._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He was surrounded by darkness. He could tell he was in a comfortable. Who? Then he felt a soft, warm breath on the back of his neck. He froze. Who was this? What happened? He remembered being…attacked. Was this the vampire? No…no…no. He smelled different. But he did smell faintly of blood, just not Ichigo's. A vampire. Ichigo's empty stomach churned in fear and displeasure. "You okay Ichi?" a voice asked. The same voice that was yelling before Ichigo passed out.

Ichigo simply shivered and whimpered, his ears laying flat against his head. The grip on him loosened. Ichigo wiggled away, turning to look at his captor. White. This vampire had white skin, white hair, and white clothes. The only color was the sky blue highlighted tongue and gold on black eyes. Ichigo gulped softly, starting to inch away. "I am not going to hurt you…I am going to protect you" Shiro stated.

Ichigo looked away, his eyes tilting down to make sure he was dressed. His shorts and hoodie were gone but he still had his black tights and long sleeve shirt on. "Vampires are demons. Demons are monsters. I don't like monsters. They are distrustful and evil, selfish." Ichigo stated softly.

"Ichigo I am not going…" Shiro started.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELF-CENTERED, BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF" Ichigo snapped, eyes blazing with anger and mistrust.

Shiro stared at him for a few minutes. Then he reached a hand to touch Ichigo. The oranget slapped the hand away and scurried away. He looked scared and ready to cry. Shiro pulled his hand away, staring at Ichigo. "…I don't want your pity" Ichigo growled, his eyes shining with tears.

Shiro sighed, slipping off the bed. He felt Ichigo's eyes on him, vigilance of him. Shiro went to the door before looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "If you are hungry then come along" he stated.

And with that the albino vampire left the room. Ichigo blinked, gawking at the door. This vampire WASN'T going to rape him. Yet at least. Ichigo let out a soft breathe before getting up and following. He hoped and prayed this man was different. After all he went through because of Aizen, he couldn't go through that again. It would really die if that happened.

**A new story again. Aizen is sort of a dick in this story. Poor Ichigo *hugging him* But don't worry I am not heartless...I will make some happy moments...and a lot of sad moments ^^;**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ichigo sat on the cold bathroom floor. He stared at the pregnancy test he had just taken. Positive. It was positive. Ichigo is only 13 and he is pregnant. Pregnant with that cruel, vampire step-father of his. Ichigo felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but failed. He was a guy. He was a 13 year old guy and he was pregnant. Ichigo's heart ached. He wished his mom was here, she would explain everything and comfort him. He started to cry. He wished Gin was here, he would help comforting him. But he would save Ichigo from Aizen._

_Ichigo was now on the computer, researching male pregnancies. It was nearly impossible for a human male to be pregnant but a hybrid or demon very possible. Nekos were the most common being that both genders could give birth. Ichigo frowned. Well there's his explanation. He logged out of the computer. He was glad Gin taught him a few things, like hacking before he left. Ichigo needed that hacking. Mostly to 'borrow' the computer. Suddenly Ichigo heard the front door open. Aizen's home. Ichigo raced to his room, making sure his steps were silent. He was quick to lay down on his bed, slowing his breathing. Another thing Gin taught Ichigo, how to fake-sleep._

_He heard the door open. He heard footsteps walking towards him. Aizen ALWAYS left him alone when he was sleeping. Why was he walking closer? Ichigo suppressed a whimper. Aizen scooped him up. He held Ichigo closer. Ichigo relaxed. When Aizen held Ichigo like this, he was in one of those calm, non-horny moods. They were a bit rare but they were very nice. Aizen would sit with Ichigo curled up on his lap, petting the oranget while he told Ichigo things. Normally a story. A lot of times about his mother. Or Gin._

Ichigo blinked. The sun was already well up. He rolled over in the king sized bed. No warmth was left from his bed mates. Ichigo sighed. Shiro only had two requirements. One, Ichigo had to eat 3 meals a day and hopefully snacks, just so Ichigo was healthy or something. Second, Ichigo had to share a bed with Shiro, for his 'protection' according to Shiro. And every night, Shiro's other 'pet', Hel would sneak into the bed and sleep next to them. Ichigo hadn't argued with that yet because it was always so warm.

Ichigo yawned and crawled from the bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Hel" he yawned when he saw the ashy white haired inu hybrid.

Hel grinned and licked Ichigo's cheek, like he did every time Ichigo said something to him. "Morning Ichiberry" the older chirped.

Ichigo blushed and continued into the kitchen. Of course, Hel followed like a lost puppy. Ichigo sat down in one of the chairs, refusing to look up at Shiro in only boxers. Shiro noticed him quickly and kissed the oranget's forehead in greeting before setting breakfast in front of Ichigo. Shiro didn't eat human food like Ichigo and Hel did but he still liked to watch the other two eat. He also tried to never eat in front of either of the hybrids. "Why do you always watch us eat…afraid we gonna try and starve ourselves?" Ichigo growled.

"Shiro likes to watch people's expressions while they eat…they normally release their poker faces and you can see exactly what they are feeling…which is the same reason Shiro likes to watch people sleep" Hel explained.

Ichigo sighed and started to eat. He was silent while Hel jumped in a conversation with Shiro, food spilling from his mouth as he jumped from one thought to another. Ichigo wondered how Hel didn't choke but didn't mention this.

Shiro was downstairs, watching TV with Hel. This was one of the only times Hel was silent. That and when the hybrid was asleep or about to go to sleep. Hel had his head on Shiro's lap as the vampire ran his fingers through the other's hair. Shiro's thoughts drifted to Ichigo. He didn't know Ichigo's whole story, but he did know there was an abusing vampire somewhere in there that had raped Ichigo many times. "Shiro…shouldn't you go check on Ichigo?" Hel asked. Shiro nodded, slipping away from the ashy white haired male and upstairs.

He was surprised to find Ichigo in his office, playing with some programs on the computer. Ichigo pressed a few buttons and a beat started to play from the speakers. Ichigo tapped his fingers on the table, nodding his head. Shiro leaned against the doorway, just watching Ichigo play around with the computer. He could see Ichigo smiling. That made him happy. Ichigo wasn't completely broken. Probably because he had been away from the abusing vampire for a few years.

"Hey Ichi" Shiro spoke. Ichigo jumped, whipping around. His eyes were wide with fear. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "Calm down…you are not in trouble" Shiro comforted. Shiro could see the distrust in those eyes but the oranget nodded slightly. "I was just checking to make sure you were okay" Shiro added.

"SHIRO! DOOR!" a voice, probably Hel yelled.

Shiro rolled his eyes. He nodded to Ichigo and then went back to downstairs.

He wasn't too surprised to see his friend, Grimmjow at the door with his pets. Pantera, a blue haired Neko with matching eyes to his owner raced in and started to play with Hel. Grimmjow's other pet simply went into the house and curled up on the couch. Grimmjow and Shiro got into talking, not listening to the sounds from upstairs, not even the clomping as Ichigo came down. What they _did_ hear was Ichigo stop and squeak as he slapped a hand to stop from making too much noise. Shiro and Grimmjow looked over at the now teary-eyed oranget. "Y-you pro-promised" Ichigo stuttered, both hands coming up to cover his mouth and wipe away his tears.

**I am gonna do some sort of flashback for Ichi every chapter for now...so who do you think Ichigo's talking to?**

**Review ^^**


	3. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	4. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
